In recent years, mobile phones and other electronic devices have become capable of execution of a variety of applications.
As applications executable by an electronic device, there are, for example, e-mail, a calendar, an address book, a web browser, navigation by a map or GPS, playback of music, and games.
Further, there is an electronic device temporarily interrupting an application being executed at present to make it stand by and executing another application during this period.
In such an electronic device, making the interrupted application stand-by, and another application is executed during the interruption, then, the interrupted application again in a state immediately before the interruption when the another application terminates, to thereby improve the usage of the electronic device.
However, when interrupting the application being executed and making the application stand by for newly executing another application, depending on the amount of memory used by the application to be newly executed, the total amount of memory used by the application during stand-by and the amount of memory used by the application to be newly executed sometimes exceeds the maximum value of a memory capacity of a mobile terminal. In this case, it suffers from the disadvantage that a new application no longer could be executed. In particular, such the disadvantage is remarkable in a mobile terminal capable of executing a new application, in a state where a plurality of applications are interrupted and making them stand-by.
As art overcoming such the disadvantage, there is known the art disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-63567